1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device driver that drives an imaging device while thinning out pixel signals, an imaging device driving method while thinning out pixel signals, and an image signal processor that improves the picture quality of an image corresponding to an image signal generated while thinning out pixel signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital camera, the imaging device of which has a number of pixels and that can capture both a static image and a dynamic image, is known. When a dynamic image is captured by such a digital camera, some pixel signals are thinned out at an imaging device.
By thinning out pixel signals, one frame of an image signal can be output quickly without shortening the time to generate and outputting each pixel signal. The quick output prevents the motion resolution from decreasing. On the other hand, some problems associated with degrading picture quality, such as a fake pattern and a moire, happen because of lack of information in the optical image at thinned out pixels caused by thinning out the pixel signals.
As for the problems regarding the moire caused by thinning out, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-36920 discloses adding pixel signals generated by neighboring pixels and outputting the added pixel signals from the imaging device. In this way, a fake pattern and a moire are prevented from happening, However, an imaging device designed for such a special use is necessary for carrying out adding the pixel signals. On the other hand, an all-purpose imaging device cannot have such a function.